


bro

by screamuu



Series: papa and ed [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Alphonse Elric, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamuu/pseuds/screamuu
Summary: papa stick your dingaling in me





	bro

one night edward watched his papa stick his schlong into mama and remembered that al said "it feels good when you rub it once its twitchy", so he rubbed it and white stuff came out.  
  
he did it every night until one day he couldnt take it anymore  
  
edward appraocehdh his father . and said. "fatehr . you aere looking so hot To Night Papa. papa stu=ick your dingaling in me. papa i need it IN ME Now". and his fatehr slammed the table and was like you fucking whore youyou can t even be paitent for once in yur fucking life you whiny little bitch and ed got hard. and his dad saw his tiny miniscusle micropenis and was like hah? so you like it that way you little slut?  
  
ed relpdidd feebley. u-um yesʸᵉˢ ᶠᵃᵗʰᵉʳ ᶦ ʷᵒᵘˡᵈ ˡᶦᵏᵉ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵛᵉʳʸ ᵐᵘᶜʰ ᵃᶜᵗᵘᵃˡˡʸ. and his daddy grabbed him by the throat like those rubber chickens, and ed also made a rubber chickern nosie and he slammed him onto his desk and ripped his pants and panties hwe stick dingaling in no prep no finger no nothing an d ed dfuckign screamed and moaned like a whore All Night Bbaby  
  
The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> his ass was bleeding


End file.
